Hopless Desire
by Lauren543
Summary: Harry still loves ginny. Can he fight the hopeless desire or...can he not? plz read and review or else i'll think that no one's reading this and wont cont!
1. Working on it

Harry stepped out of the ministry car. For the first time, he hadn't been looking forward to going to the Weasly's house. Why? Because going to the Weasly's house meant seeing Ginny. He had been dreading seeing her ever since the ministry cars had arrived in front of the Dursley's house. He had thought about saying he wanted to turn back, but then changed his mind. Now he was here, regretting his decision. Mr. Weasly knocked on the door.

"Molly, it's us," he said

"Oh, Arthur, you're here already!" Mrs. Weasly said

Harry hadn't thought that the ride to the Weasly's had been so fast. It had been excruciatingly slow in his opinion.

"Hi, Harry dear, I'm so happy to see you!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed. "And you look so thin!"

Harry grinned and said "thanks, Mrs. Weasly"

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ron and Hermione walk into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, and ran over to hug him.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said, hugging her back.

"Hey mate, how've you been?" Ron asked

"Fine, how about you?"

"Ok, I guess"

"Are you hungry, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked

"I guess so," Harry answered

"I'm a bit hungry to, mum," Ron said

"That's good; we've got plenty of food for everyone"

Then Harry saw, at the corner of his eye, someone walk into the kitchen. He felt his stomach jolt. Reluctantly, he looked behind him, and he saw her. She was looking at him, and now, he was looking at her.

"Hi Harry," she said softly.

"Hi Ginny" he mumbled stiffly

Not knowing what to do, Harry stood there paralyzed. Their eyes met for one second and then Harry looked away and sat down. Mrs. Weasly served the food and the rest of them sat down and ate in silence.

The next day, the house was full of excitement. With only a week left until Bill and Fluer's wedding, everyone was trying to make last minute preparations. Ron was obsessing over a speech he was supposed to say, and Hermione was trying desperately to help him. Not wanting to bother them, Harry went and asked Mrs. Weasly if she needed help, but she seemed to busy to even answer him.

So he began to read _quidich through the ages _on the living room couch. A while later, he heard angry footsteps, and moments later, Ginny stormed into the room.

"Er, is anything wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked awkwardly

"Wrong? Of course something's wrong!" Ginny erupted "According to Fluer, my dress makes me look 'horrible' unlike her sister, who of course is the goddess of all beauty!"

Harry then realized that Ginny was wearing a golden spaghetti strap dress that showed of her perfect figure. It made her look even more beautiful than she really was.

"Er—"

"The nerve of that woman!" Ginny said, a little more calmly. She slumped down on the couch next to Harry.

They sat there for a few moments awkwardly, and then, just as Harry was about to say something, Fluer walked in.

"Are you comeeing, Geeny? We have to feenish tryeeng on de dress"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Ginny said angrily

Harry watched her go and walked up to his room to talk to Ron and Hermione. Instead of finding the two working on Ron's speech, he found the two absorbed kissing. He gave a tiny cough close enough to Professor Umbridge's.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked

They broke apart instantly, both blushing heavily.

"Er, no. nothing at all" Ron said breathlessly.

Restraining himself from laughing, Harry walked into the room and sat down.

"did you finish the speech yet?"

"er, not yet, we're working on it"

"I can see that"

"It's ok, the rest of the house seems panicked also" Harry said

Just then, George walked in.

"Hey kids, mum wants you all to come down. Apparently, she needs help with some things."

"What about you, you can't help?" Ron asked angrily

"I just did a lot of hard labor, mind you and I've got to get back to the shop to meet Fred"

"Ok, see you later.."


	2. One Step Forward

A week passed by and soon, the wedding was the next day. Dresses were ready and tempers were tested some more, but luckily, everything turned out fine. Emily Watson, a very pretty girl who was George's girlfriend came and helped with the wedding preparations. Mrs. Weasly seemed to like her a lot (well, she liked her more than fleur). And George seemed to be madly in love with her.

Harry seemed to be getting more and even more uncomfortable around Ginny. Every time she smiled at him or did something nice, it sent shivers down his spine, which he did not want to happen. The fact that he was "not allowed" to like her was driving him crazy. It was all very confusing.

"Hello, Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she walked into his room.

"I'm fine, thanks" he replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that you'll be walking down the aisle with Ginny. At the wedding, I mean."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Harry said, feeling that it would be rather rude to refuse. "Er, have you told Ginny yet?" He added, in spite of himself.

"Oh, I've only just remembered! I have to go down to Daigon Alley to get a few things. Would you mind telling her for me?" She asked.

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, feeling somewhat sorry that he had asked.

"Thanks sweetie." She said and left.

A short while later, the house seemed surprisingly quiet, even if there was a wedding the next night. Ron and Hermione were out doing something, and everyone else was busy. He wandered into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting down at the table and reading a book.

"Er, hello Ginny." Harry said awkwardly

"Hello." She said, not so much as looking up.

He sat down. "How are you?" he shifted in his seat uneasily.

"I'm ok, this wedding is making me crazy," She answered, finally looking up.

"Yeah." He said for no particular reason "Er, Your mum told me to tell you, er, at bills wedding? Well, we'll be walking down the aisle together." He said uneasily.

"Alright then. That's fine with me if its fine with you" she said indifferently

"Er, okay. See you around then." Harry said.

He let out a sigh of relief as he walked out...

"You don't even care, do you?" She shouted after him.

He wheeled around. "Er, about what?" He asked nervously.

"About _me_. About how _I_ feel. When you broke up with me last year, I couldn't stand it! We were _finally _together!" She was standing up now, her eyes glistening with tears. "And then...and then...it was like you ripped me open and tore my heart out" She said quietly, looking down. They stood there for a whole minute, and then she looked up, with every measure of pain on her face. Harry suddenly had the irresistible urge to run up to her and hug her, and tell her everything would be fine. He actually moved one-step forward...

**HA! Cliffhanger! I'll update soon, actually, as soon as I publish this chapter, I'm moving on to the next. So It'll be soon. Please review and tell me how I can make it better. **

**Thanks, and until next time,**

**Lauren**


	3. The Absolute Truth

...and the door flew open and Hermione walked in. Ginny hastily sat down and hid her head behind her book.

"Oh, hi Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you mind if I could talk to you, er, alone?" She asked, casting a nervous look toward Ginny.

"Sure" He mumbled.

He followed her into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Harry. I know last year you said that you weren't going to go back to Hogwarts next year." She looked up at him and continued. "Well, me and Ron were just wondering, do you still feel that way? Oh, and it's not because we want to make you change your mind because we want to go. We were just wondering..." Her voice trailed of and she bit her lip, as if wishing as if she hadn't spoken at all.

Harry was silent for a few moments. _Hogwarts. _He had completely forgotten about it. Between Ginny and this foul wedding, it seemed like the last thing on his mind.

"So it's opened this year, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I asked Mr. Weasly about it yesterday, you know, just out of curiosity. It just got me thinking." She said steadily.

"I'm not going Hermione, and you ought to tell Ron that to. If you want to go, I honestly won't mind, I didn't ask you to come with me, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not forcing you!" He said, hardly aware of how rude he sounded.

"Well, I was just asking you. You don't have to get all fussed up about nothing!"

With that, she stormed out of the room.

He opened his mouth to shout after her, thought better of it, and slumped more into the couch.

The main door to the house swung open and Bill Weasley entered the room, his wand pointed behind him. Many men's dress robes (which matched perfectly) on hangers followed him.

"Hi Harry, just got back from Diagon Alley from Madam Malikan's Shop. Here's your outfit" He waved his wand and the second to last dress robe flew into Harry's arms.

"Thanks, Bill. I'm going to go up now." Harry smiled feebly and walked out of the room quickly.

He walked into the room he shared with Ron, and laid on his bed. What the hell was wrong with him? He _knew _he couldn't be with Ginny, yet he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Now, as if someone had decided to curse him, he had to walk down the aisle with Ginny. What if people assumed they were together? He would just have to tell everyone that asked that they were not together, which was the absolute truth.

Ron and Hermione cautiously entered the room.

"Listen Harry, about before, I'm really sorry." Hermione said, "Really, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine, Hermione, it just wasn't a good time." Harry interjected.

"Yeah, mate, I understand" Ron said. "So, er, tomorrow's the wedding, reckon it'll be interesting?"

"Well, it has to be with all the veela running around." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed and Ron laughed, just as Fluer walked in.

"Wat eez so funee?" she asked

"Nothing." They all said together.

"Oh, vell. Good night, I'm going to sleep early, in want to look beaootiful." She smiled.

"As if she doesn't think she's the goddess of all beauty already. Oh honestly Ron, snap out of it" she snapped at Ron, who looked as if he was in a trance.

"I'm going to sleep early, in want to look beaootiful" Hermione imitated her. "she's so conceited. For heaven's sake, its only 7:30!"

They talked until dinner, which was very awkward (at least for Harry) and then all went to bed, ready for a crazy day.

**He he...you didn't think you were getting it all in one chapter, did you? **

**Update soon,**

**Lauren**


	4. Anything For You

Harry awoke the next day with shouting and running footsteps. Alarmed, he sat up in bed. Then he remembered. This was not an attack by Lord Voldemort. It was a wedding. Mrs. Weasley ran into the room.

"Oh, good boy Harry, you're awake. I need some help with the tablecloths outside. Of course, no help from _her _side of the family. We have to—" she glanced behind her nervously.

"Anyway, Harry, go and grab some breakfast and go help Ron, Hermione, and Ginny outside, please."

"Er...sure Mrs. Weasley..." Harry said groggily. He got up and got dressed fast.

He walked down the stairs, grabbed a piece of already buttered toast and rushed out the door into the backyard.

"Harry!" He heard someone shout and turned around to see Hermione waving at him. He walked over.

"'Morning" Harry said, still in a sleepy voice.

"You and Ron can go do that side and me and Ginny will do this side." Hermione said.

It seemed to take forever to do those tables. After they were done with that, they had to set them also.

"Don't you have waiters for this?" Harry asked

"No, they only come for the actual wedding. Sorry mate."

When they were finally done, it was lunch time. They walked in, feet aching, and slumped into the chairs in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley arrived in the kitchen, eyed all of them, seemed to think they had worked hard enough to deserve a suitable lunch, and then went right to work in the kitchen. Moments later, they had a full lunch in front of them and they took their time eating it.

"Alright you lot, its time to get ready. I want everyone to work hard on his or her appearances today, as it is as it is a very important day. Alright?" She said and then rushed upstairs.

Harry and Ron walked into their room. Harry picked up his dress robe and examined it.

"Oh, my robe is in Bill's room. I'll be in there if you need me." Ron said.

"Okay, see you."

Harry sat on the bed and stretched. He had worked so hard all day and was so tired...

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you! The wedding reception starts in 5 minutes!" It was Ginny.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I'll be right down!" Harry picked up his dress robe and at the same time ran a comb through his hair. To his surprise, he heard Ginny giggle. He turned around, and she turned around and said, "You better hurry," And walked out.

The wedding reception was fine. The only part that bothered Harry was the walking down part. It was so awkward, but he got through it. He was sitting alone on his table because Ron and Hermione had gone of somewhere _again _(to the broom closet, no doubt). It looked as if the wedding was over and he had told almost everyone who had asked that he and Ginny were not a couple. He got up and saw Ginny sitting by herself in a nearby table. He made his way toward her in spite of himself.

"Hi"

"Hi Harry"

"Did you like the wedding?"

"It was ok, I expected something much worse to happen." She smiled

Harry laughed.

"Do you, er, wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, alright, sure." She said uncertainly.

They walked out of the backyard and stopped at a tree at a nearby lake. They were facing each other now. The full moons light shined down on them. He suddenly felt weak in the knees, as though he was floating. He looked her in the eyes. Thoughts were no longer connected to actions. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Ginny placed her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. His breath became deep and every time he realized what he was doing, those thoughts would be replaced by what he was doing right then and there.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny was looking at him.

"wow, what—what did we just do?"

"Well, when a girl and a boy really like eachother.."

He laughed. "No—I mean. Ginny, you can't tell anyone about this. If you want to be together, you have to maintain absolute secrecy about this."

She nodded. "Anything for you."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long time it took me to update! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks and please read and review!**

**-lauren**


	5. AN

**Ok, I didn't get a lot of reviews, ok, NO reviews at all whatsoever for my last chapter. So, I don't think I'm going to update until I get a suitable amount of reviews.**

**Sorry!**

**-Lauren.**


	6. Important Authors Note

Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever and deathly hallows is just a couple of days away….I'm, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated. Do you guys still want me to update, even if the last book is almost out? Please answer back soon, and again, I apologize.


End file.
